


The Girl in the Overalls

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mechanic!Rey, Poe's bike is always breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Once he got it parked in the garage, he peaked through the glass of the door and was surprised to see a new face in there talking with Han. There were only two people that ever worked in the office before, either Han’s son Ben, usually during the summer when he was home from college, or Han’s wife Leia; but now in the office was a younger girl, probably no older than twenty. She was a tiny thing, the pair of old overalls she was wearing looked a bit too big for her slender frame, but her big hazel eyes were hypnotizing to Poe, and the light dusting of freckles across her face that were more noticeable when she smiled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've been off for two days now (thankfully) and I kinda just wrote this little one shot caused I felt like it :P Hope you guys enjoy!

    It was an old run down motorcycle really, it had seen its better days and should probably be on it’s way to becoming a bike for parts rather than constantly fixed up - but Poe loved it more than anything else he owned. It had been his mother’s for a long time, and when she passed away while Poe was still little, his father took care of it, though he never rode it once; when Poe hit eighteen, the bike became his, and no matter how many times something on it broke over the years, Poe refused to let it go. Despite the many repair jobs, the bike’s tendency to break down brought Poe to a small garage - Solo’s Repair Shop - and he’d managed to befriend just about everyone who put in some hours on fixing up his motorcycle, even the owner Han Solo himself. Thus, the sight of Poe’s bike on the back of his truck and unloading it to be fixed up was not an uncommon sight for anyone at the shop to see - especially for Han. 

 

    “What did you do to it now, Dameron?” Han asked with a sigh, taking a break from the car he had up on the lift now to see what damage had been done. 

 

    “I didn’t do anything to it, it just has a leak in the gas tank.” Poe explained. 

 

    “Just a leak?” Han asked with a bit of a smirk. “That’s an old tank, you know it’s going to need to be replaced, right? I told you about it last time.” 

 

    “I know, I know.” Poe sighed. “I’m gonna have to go through with it this time, you’ll make it look like the old one right?” 

 

    “As best as I can, I promise, I know how much you love this thing.” Han said. “Need help getting it in here? I can have Snap come over.” 

 

    “No, I got.” Poe climbed into the back of his truck and started setting up some ramp he’d made to get the bike down and out of the back of the truck. 

 

    “Alright, I’ll be right back, gonna go grab some papers, just wheel it right in there.” Han gestured towards the garage before heading back towards the building himself, walking into the office side rather than the garage itself.

 

    Poe got the bike down and into the garage without much trouble, though he often forgot just how heavy the old bike was from time to time. Once he got it parked in the garage, he peaked through the glass of the door and was surprised to see a new face in there talking with Han. There were only two people that ever worked in the office before, either Han’s son Ben, usually during the summer when he was home from college, or Han’s wife Leia; but now in the office was a younger girl, probably no older than twenty. She was a tiny thing, the pair of old overalls she was wearing looked a bit too big for her slender frame, but her big hazel eyes were hypnotizing to Poe, and the light dusting of freckles across her face that were more noticeable when she smiled. When Han turned to come back out into the garage, Poe turned away from the door and tried to appear as if he hadn’t been looking into the office. 

 

    “I’ve got a guy who has a tank that’ll match up almost perfectly to the one you’ve got. It’ll look just like this one when I’m done with it, should take about a week to get it here and another week to actually work on it. You gonna live without this bike for two weeks?” Han asked. 

 

    “It’s gotta be done.” Poe shrugged. “Hopefully it’ll last longer than two months this time without something else deciding to go.” 

 

    “If I see anything else on there that’s about to go, I’ll let you know, see if you want that fixed up too or not. I’ll try to get it done before I head out on vacation.” Han said. 

 

    “You’re going on vacation?” Poe asked surprised. “In the four years I’ve known you, you have never once even taken a day off.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “The last time my wife and I were on vacation it was before Rey was born.” Han laughed himself now. “It’s for Leia’s birthday really, a whole month of traveling around, going wherever she wants.” 

 

    “Wow, that’s one hell of a birthday.” Poe smirked. “So who’s gonna run the shop while you two are gone?” 

 

    “Ben said he’d come out on weekends, but during the week I’ve got Rey here learning the business, keep things running while we’re gone.” Han explained. 

 

    “I don’t think I’ve ever met your daughter, I only ever see that.” Poe pointed to the old picture hanging up on the wall beside him, back when Han’s hair still had color and he had a little girl in his lap outside, her hair in pigtails and proudly showing off a scrap she’d just earned after falling off her bicycle for the first time. 

 

    “She’s in the office today.” Han said. “She’s the one I caught you staring at.” He frowned. 

 

    “...Oh.” Poe said, clearing his throat and not knowing what to do to clear up this awkward moment. 

 

    “If the bike’s not done before I go, she’ll be working on it, but word to the wise, don’t try anything with her.” Han said. 

 

    “Oh, no, no, I won’t.” Poe promised, though he hated to admit that Rey was the prettiest girl he’d seen in a long time, and keeping himself from trying to get to know her better would be difficult. 

 

    “Good, she’ll kick your ass if you try something she doesn’t want to deal with.” Han gave a bit of a laugh before walking off. 

 

    It was then that Poe felt a bit of a spark, a challenge almost, to try and get to know Rey better, and Poe had never turned away from a challenge before. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Two weeks came and went, and Poe’s bike was still in the shop. Just as Han was finishing up the gas tank, he noticed something else was leaking from the bike, only this time it was the oil rather than the gas. The bike was then left in Rey’s hands to repair, and Rey promised to have the bike back to him in a few more days. The day had finally arrived, and Poe felt a bit nervous, he hadn’t talked to Rey face to face yet, just over the phone and talking about the repairs with his job keeping him more than busy, until he finally got a day off to go out there and get his bike back. 

 

    When he arrived, he saw Rey in the garage by his bike, squatting down on the ground and working on some last minute tweaks as he walked up to here. She looked up at him with a smile, and some oil smudged on her overalls and cheek. 

 

    “You must be Poe?” Rey questioned. 

 

    “Yeah, and you must be Rey.” Poe grinned, holding his hand out to help Rey up off the ground, which she gratefully took and sprung up to her feet. 

 

    “That I am.” She laughed. “Your bike is all ready to go, I have to say, she’s quite the beauty.” 

 

    “Thanks, she’s been in my family for a while.” Poe said proudly, setting his hand on the bike again after it being in the shop for so long. 

 

    “Well, glad to give her back to you.” She laughed. “If anything else happens to the bike, just bring it back in and I’ll fix it as quick as I can.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe nodded. 

 

    “Whoa!” Rey exclaimed, her eyes suddenly locked on his car as she took a few steps forward. “Oh, wow, I knew your bike was nice but this truck is a beauty too.” 

 

    Poe was surprised a bit, not many people had admired his old truck. The only new car he had was the one that took him to work, and that was just because it was reliable and got him where he needed to go - his heart lied in all the things gathering rust, which was probably why he loved his mother's old bike so much. 

 

    “Where did you find it?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I’ve got a friend who runs a scrap yard, he gets old cars wheeled in there from time to time, if he sees something nice he gives me a call, helps me get them running down there at the yard.” Poe explained. “He called me yesterday actually, I was gonna head out there and look at something.” 

 

    “Really?” Rey asked, a glint of happiness in her eyes. “Crap, I wish I wasn’t working today.” She ultimately sighed. 

 

    “Well, if you want I could call him and tell him to hold it until the weekend, I can take you out there to go take a look.” Poe offered, he didn’t think of it as much of anything, though part of him wanted it to be  _ something _ after seeing just how joyful the sight of an old car made her. 

 

    “That’d be amazing!” Rey exclaimed, turning and suddenly giving Poe a hug, Poe hesitating for a moment from shock before returning the embrace and Rey pulling away with a slight blush on her face. “Sorry.” She mumbled. 

 

    “No, it’s fine.” Poe assured her with a smirk. “It’s nice to meet someone who loves all this old stuff too. You’ll probably love it out there, it’s full of all kinds of stuff like my old truck here.” 

 

    “I can’t wait.” Rey smiled, still seeming a bit sheepish now and blushing, and Poe couldn’t help but find it more than attractive, trying to keep himself from blushing a bit now as well. “Uh, you can pick me up here on Saturday or whenever you wanna go. Here,” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. “Let me give you my number.” 

 

    Poe had never been more nervous about taking a girl out somewhere since he was in high school, but while nervous, he was also thrilled, there wasn’t any harm in taking Rey to see some old cars? She was beautiful, but she just wanted to see some old antiques, nothing more, besides, why would a girl so young be interested in someone that was easily ten years older than her. He could be friends with Rey, he could be friends with just about anybody, it’d be fine - or at least that’s what Poe had told himself, trying to keep thoughts like wondering how soft her lips are pushed out of his mind. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Poe tried his hardest to keep his and Rey’s relationship as just friends, he truly did, but she tried her best to make sure that they  _ didn’t _ . At first Poe thought the flirting was innocent enough, he’d flirt back and she’d blush a bit, not really sure what to do with someone who actually reciprocated her advances. Poe knew on the day that he took her out to the scrap yard that he was in dangerous territory, how could he not fall for Rey? She was beautiful, intelligent, she loved old cars more than any other person he ever met, and she wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, but she handed it all with a type of grace that Poe couldn’t fully understand, though he was hypnotized by it. 

 

    Over the course of a week, Rey went from blushing after being flirted with, to being completely confident and knowing she had Poe’s full attention whenever she was around him, and that it was something she liked. By the end of that week, Rey went to a bar with him and at the end of the night, she had her legs wrapped around his waist while he had her pressed up against the living room wall in his house. Needless to say, while Poe wasn’t impressed with his will power, he was happy with Rey; while she was younger, she had instances of acting older, and she had times where she could bring out almost a childlike spirit in him - they just fit together. Keeping it from her father when her parents came back from vacation was a whole other story however, especially when it was difficult for them to keep their hands off of each other. 

 

    “So, where do you wanna go tonight?” Poe asked, he was standing at the office desk with Rey sitting behind it, wearing her usual work overalls that Poe had to greatly restrain his imagination whenever he saw her wearing them. 

 

    “Maybe just a movie, something simple.” Rey said with a shrug. 

 

    “You sure?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Yes, because I’d rather spend more time with you alone than more time around you with other people around.” Rey smirked, knowing that got Poe’s attention and taking his slight moment of shock as her chance to lean over the desk and kiss him. 

 

    Before the pair could part, the door from the garage opened, and they quickly separated to only come face to face with Han himself, though he didn’t seem shocked or angry as Poe expected. 

 

    “Word to the wise, if you plan on keeping this secret, don’t come in here smelling like her perfume.” Han sighed. “I could smell it on you as soon as you came in here.” 

 

    It caught Poe off guard, but Rey didn’t seem to be too bothered, just rolling her eyes and waiting for her father to leave again before she spoke. 

 

    “I told him last week so he wouldn’t flip out if he saw us.” Rey told Poe. 

 

    “And how did you manage to talk him out of possibly wanting to kill me?” Poe asked. 

 

    “I told him that I can take care of myself and that I can date whoever I want to.” Rey simply stated, reaching over across the desk and straightening Poe’s collar a bit before grabbing it to pull her closer to him with a smile on her face. “It helps being the only daughter too.” She smirked. 

 

    “You are far more powerful than everyone thinks you are.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “I know.” She giggled, giving Poe a quick kiss. “Come on, I wanna go check on that new car Finn found while I’m on my lunch break.” She walked out from behind the desk and grabbed Poe’s hand instantly. “Can I drive the truck?”

  
    “Of course.” Poe handed her the keys and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 


End file.
